cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Periwinkle Paradise
A strip-club on Omega. Periwinkle Paradise An up-and-coming establishment, the Periwinkle Paradise has, paradoxically, been a staple of the space station for some time. While previously owned by a series of managers, after Cerberus Daily News's timeskip, it has been adopted by Silel DesGarniers, a woman who once waited its tables before the attack on Omega (or "setback," if you will). These days the Periwinkle Paradise is co-owned and co-managed by Sugar Sweet, a human bartender that came to the cub with Silel. Given that the Periwinkle Paradise is a public setting, it does have some rules for the forums. However, if you would wish to add content to the club, it is welcome as long as it is pre-approved (unless it is something minor, such as a drink). If you aren't certain about the content you wish to add, please consult Sugar on the forums for approval. Threads may be started in the Periwinkle Paradise without prior consultation; AKA, have fun with it! Conventions ''Standard Hours of Operation'' On galaxy-wide holidays, you can expect this to change; otherwise, the club will be open in this general timeframe. # About 1:00PM to 6:00AM Omegan Standard Time. Rules Please adhere to the following to make RP consistent and enjoyable for all players. #Customers (aka players and associated NPCs) are expected to behave in a fashion that is typical to Omegan establishments; i.e., violence is accepted to a degree, but if you're going to be Badass McGee (ha, rhyming), expect retaliation via the form of krogan bouncers. #Be considerate of the lore when describing dancers, employees, and the associated environment; for example, you wouldn't see an abundance of salarian or krogan dancers, for obvious reasons. #No touchie! #With the exception of Whitefang, Short Order, and pups, there is a strict no-pet policy. Pets will be required to wait outside the door, lest you incur the wrath of the aforementioned krogan bouncers. ''Established Drink Menu'' Consult this as an idea of beverages you could utilize IC. If you're having trouble coming up with a name, this is a great place to go. In contrast, if you mention a drink in a related post or have a great idea for the menu, your contribution is always welcome. #Tuchanka Meltdown - Unless you're a krogan, ordering this will literally kill your liver. It's a layered drink whose top layer can be modified depending on the taste of the consumer. #Stuff Mixed Together - Literally what it sounds like. #Hanar Supernova - A forum favorite; supposedly, this drink packs quite a punch. #Lil' Nipple – A pink martini #Cyone Cyclone - A potent asari cocktail #Face Slapper - As the name suggests. Strong stuff, but also available as double. An extensive list of posible drinks can be found here Established Food Menu #You're ordering food at a strip club? Consume at your own peril. ''Miscellaneous'' Just some random stuff to keep in mind! #Vorcha are typically thrown out unless previously approved. #There is an entry fee, but it'd be relatively cheap - say, about 10 credits. #Anyone can start a thread in the Periwinkle Paradise. The only requirement is to be coniderate of the established environment. PC employees may intervene whenever necessary. Otherwise, have fun and drink up! Employees The following is a summary of PC and NPC employees of the Periwinkle Paradise that have been mentioned by name on the CDN forums. PCs are controlled by their players, but NPCs may be directed at will. If you are concerned about roleplaying an NPC, please consult one of the PCs listed below for direction. ''Player Characters (PCs) * Silel (Silel DesGarniers), Owner; frequently bartends as well * Murtag Kirok, Bouncer (former) ''Non-Player Characters (NPCs) Bartenders *Kim (Bartender, human female); she's new to the gang but she knows how to mix. *William (Bartender, batarian male); despite his strange naming origins, William is one of the best mixers on Omega. Dancers * Cherry Peach (Exotic Dancer, human female); a younger human woman who's just finding her way in the business. * Diamond (Exotic Dancer, asari); a veteran who knows what she's doing. * Jasis (Exotic Dancer, asari); a kind-hearted but sly woman. * Pelia (Exotic Dancer, asari); known as the "sweetest stripper on Omega." * Saffyree (Exotic Dancer, asari); a maiden exploring the world, one dance at a time. * Sweet Dove (Exotic Dancer, turian female); the sole female turian on the staff, and something of an exotic feature. Servers *Amy Thompson (Server, human female); a chipper waitress who will absolutely ''not ''brook your shit. *Alil Sani (Server, drell female); hired primarily due to her rare species and sex, Alil is a decent server, but clearly wishes to be doing something else. *Zez (Server, turian male); one of the few male staff who isn't on the bouncer squad, Zez is a tall and lean turian who looks to be more than capable of taking the average Joe down. However, since he isn't quite boucner material, he has been relegated to serving. Category:Locations Category:Omega